


Так давно

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, couple tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Чондэ знает Бэкхёна с самого детства и всё грозится прикончить несносного наглеца, но с лучшими друзьями так не поступают.





	Так давно

Сквозняк потушил короткий осенний день и теперь треплет Чондэ по рыжеватой макушке. Чондэ улыбается. Октябри ему нравятся глухим небом с проседью, музыкой листьев и прохладными вечерами, которые обнимают за шею и напоминают о временах, когда он не мёрз без шарфа в такую погоду.

— Мне вот интересно, на свои похороны ты тоже раньше времени придешь? — Бэкхён сдувает со лба длинную тёмную чёлку и рассеяно смотрит сквозь своё отражение в окне.

Чондэ пожимает плечами и спешит улыбнуться подоспевшей официантке, милой брюнетке с щенячьим взглядом и капризным изгибом губ. Она в его вкусе.

— Мне повторить, а ему — стейк сильной прожарки, желательно, чтобы на вкус как угли, и миринду. Насчёт углей я не шучу, — он подмигивает девушке, но она не обращает внимания на его кокетливый взгляд и уходит, прихватив пустой стакан из-под рома с колой. Бэкхён присвистывает.

— Такого холодка я не чувствовал с позапрошлой зимы. И давно ты перешёл на официанток? – он кривится и фыркает. – Это не твой уровень. Видишь девушку в голубом?

Проследить за взглядом Бэкхёна несложно. Ухоженные волосы до лопаток, длинные ноги в ослепительно новых найках. Трикотажное платье красиво обтягивает грудь размера B. Одна за столиком и никого не ждёт, но не выглядит расстроенной из-за этого. Чондэ нравится. Девушка поднимает на него глаза, и он не какой-то мальчишка, чтобы вспыхнуть и отвернуться. Он улыбается ей своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, и она с удовольствием отвечает тем же. Бэкхён дергает Чондэ за рукав.

— Я бы сходил с ней на третье свидание, — говорит он, колупая ногтём край стола. Его руки тонут в бесконечно длинных рукавах рубашки. – И ты тоже завёлся, — добавляет он с удовлетворением.

— Благодарю, — Чондэ опять впивается взглядом в официантку, которая принесла напитки. Лёд позвякивает об стекло стакана, как тонкие металлические браслеты на её руке, и он так же холоден, как её взгляд. 

— У меня идея, — объявляет Бэкхён с избыточным энтузиазмом. – Если я первый заставлю смутиться эту снежную королеву, ты сегодня платишь. За всех. Мне скучно, — объясняет он.

— Чанёль будет в восторге, — смеётся Чондэ и соглашается с условиями. 

— У тебя пять минут, потом за неё берусь я. Потом ты проигрываешь.

Наглость — сильная сторона Бэкхёна. На этом его сильные стороны заканчиваются, и Чондэ уверен, что сам может обаять любую девушку. Он зовёт официантку, просит совета с выбором блюда и пытается заворожить янтарным блеском чуть пьяных глаз. Бряцают металлические браслеты, девушка заставляет Чондэ определиться, чего он хочет на обед, и растворяется между столиков под хохот Бэкхёна.

— А знаешь, чем быстрее я тебя убью, тем раньше выйду из тюрьмы. Возможно, стоило сделать это лет пятнадцать назад, — вздыхает Чондэ и содрогается от мысли, что дружит с Бэкхёном большую часть жизни.

Массивные круглые часы в тёмно-зелёном кожаном ремешке съедают минуты, Бэкхён большими глотками допивает миринду и ждёт, пока официантка сама заметит пустой стакан на краю стола. Это срабатывает. Она подходит и подхватывает его на полный грязной посуды поднос, и Бэкхён жестом показывает Чондэ, чтобы тот придвинулся ближе. Чондэ машинально откликается и застывает, когда Бэкхён целует его в губы, как одну из своих девушек.

Растерянная официантка краснеет и быстро уходит. В открытые двери кафе заходит октябрьский ветер и даёт Чондэ дружескую оплеуху. Это помогает.

— Привет. Давно ждёте?

Кёнсу заходит тихо, как обычно, и поправляет очки в квадратной пластиковой оправе, которую он не менял со старших классов. Он пожимает Бэкхёну и Чондэ руки и садится между ними, спиной к окну.

— Только пришли, — равнодушно отвечает Бэкхён. – Кстати, сегодня Чондэ угощает.

Кёнсу слегка удивлённо округляет глаза, но решает не вдаваться в подробности — его всегда раздражало это бэкхёново выражение лица, требующее расспросов. Через полчаса к ним присоединяется Чанёль. У него красный бомбер, красные щёки и миллион историй о клиентах его тату-салона. В их компании посменно снобствующих эстетов он единственный, из кого взрослая жизнь к 25 годам ещё не выкурила юношеский максимализм и неловкость движений. Бэкхён оживляется, Кёнсу смотрит так, словно ему на тарелке принесли дохлую крысу, а Чондэ больше не пьёт алкоголь, но продолжает соревноваться с Бэкхёном в остротах. Он не задумывается, что до сих пор не смыл с губ сладкий вкус апельсинов.

Вечер тает, как деньги в кошельке Чондэ, когда он собирается расплатиться за всех, но Кёнсу объявляет, что ему предложили должность в токийской анимационной студии. Через неделю он вылетает в Японию, и раз уж в следующий раз все вчетвером они соберутся нескоро, будет правильно, если заплатит он.

— Поразительно, что ты упомянул об этом сейчас, а не через полгода, приглашая на свадьбу с японской невестой, — ошарашенно говорит Чондэ, но получается немного едко.

— У меня нет японской невесты, — Кёнсу закатывает глаза, ничуть не предвкушая сентиментальных бесед.

— Будет! За будущую японскую невесту Кёнсу, — смеётся Бэкхён и зажимает его в объятиях.

— Можно я буду крёстным твоих детей, можно? – выпрашивает Чанёль и в приливе чувств несколько раз шлёпает Кёнсу по заднице. Кёнсу что-то бурчит, и размякший Чондэ присоединяется к групповым обжиманиям.

Они выходят из кафе шумной компанией, и Кёнсу шепчет Бэкхёну:

— Тебе не показалось, что официантка странно на нас смотрела?

— Думаю, дело в твоём полном презрении лице. Оно, знаешь ли, отталкивает людей.

Вместо ответа Бэкхёну достаётся удар под рёбра.

Он хочет похвастать новой машиной и предлагает подвезти Чондэ. Тот соглашается и смеётся над всеми шутками друга, пока они идут на парковку. Над крышами не видно звёзд, но Чондэ городской ребёнок, так что это его почти не расстраивает. На сердце у него легко и он блуждает взглядом по витринам и красивым людям, пока Бэкхён не дергает его за рукав.

— Красиво.

Он стоит, задрав голову, и смотрит на брызги фейерверков. 

— Я и забыл, что фестиваль сегодня, — говорит Чондэ.

— И я.

— Наверное, у реки Хан сейчас лучше всего. И чертовски людно.

— Ага, — отвечает Бэкхён. Чондэ кажется, что он слышит разочарование в этом «ага», и теперь вглядывается в лицо Бэкхёна. Тот выглядит и радостным, и грустным одновременно, и не понять, дело в отъезде Кёнсу или том, как разноцветные тени падают на лоб и щёки Бэкхёна.

— Фейерверки напоминают мне о школе и днях рождения, — говорит Чондэ. Голова его кружится от звуков и запахов прошлого. – Мне всегда нравились огоньки, даже когда я уже был подростком, и меня злило, что фестиваль никогда не выпадал на конец сентября. Тогда на мой четырнадцатый день рождения ты притащил целую коробку фейерверков, и мы чуть не взорвали дом. А потом Чанёль стал бубнить, что тоже хочет, и мы стали устраивать фейерверки и на его день рождения. Тогда я его немного возненавидел, — смеётся Чондэ.

— Я тоже. В конце концов, достать две коробки пиротехники вдвое сложнее, чем одну. Если ты закончил Replay две-тысячи-какой-то, идём уже. – Он не напоминает, что впервые украл пиротехнику из магазина своего дяди на тринадцатый день рождения Чондэ, а не четырнадцатый.

Уже в машине Чондэ не может удержаться и ехидно подбадривает Бэкхёна, что уж следующая его машина точно будет иномаркой, чем богаты тем и рады, зато не в кредит. Бэкхён смеётся, но грозится выкинуть Чондэ из салона на следующем повороте. 

Они разговаривают о мелочах, пытаются вспомнить, из какой части Китая был их одноклассник Цзытао, и где он сейчас, перемывают косточки Чанёлю, который за три года работы тату-мастером так и не обзавёлся собственной татуировкой.

В ожидании перед очередным светофором Бэкхён молча берёт Чондэ за руку. Выглядит он усталым, а его пальцы холодные, отмечает Чондэ. Если бы не серьёзное лицо Бэкхёна, он бы подумал, что сейчас случится какая-то дикость вроде той, с поцелуем.

— Замёрз? – саркастично спрашивает Чондэ и ненавидит себя за то, как наигранно звучит его голос. Бэкхён мотает головой.

— Заряжаюсь позитивной энергией, — отвечает он дурацкой шуткой. 

Бэкхён не отпускает руку Чондэ, а он не может оторвать глаз от того, как сплетаются их пальцы и соприкасаются запястья с одинаковыми татуировками – белыми, похожими на шрамы пионами. Знак их дружбы. Их очень давно сделал Чанёль по просьбе Бэкхёна, и несколько лепестков на его коже получились слишком острыми. Чондэ нравилось думать, что пионы – символ его робкой, но многолетней любви. Сам Бэкхён говорил просто — на удачу.

Загорается зелёный, руки Бэкхёна возвращаются на руль. Вечер ещё не поздний и на улицах людно, и Чондэ предпочёл бы прогуляться пешком, а не бороться с неловкостью, от которой он успел поотвыкнуть. Он включает радио.

— Кто вообще в наши дни слушает радио, — удивлённо говорит Бэкхён и переключает на плейлист со своими любимыми песнями. Они подпевают Рэйну, Бейонсе и Тэ Чжина, и когда машина оказывается перед многоэтажкой, в которой живёт Чондэ, Бэкхён ласково ерошит ему волосы и желает спокойной ночи. 

Чондэ смотрит вслед красным фарам и разрешает себе загрустить и подумать, что Бэкхён – он как фейерверки. Волшебный и шумный, влюбляет в себя снова и снова, но всегда растворяется в бездонной ночи, оставляя Чондэ в темноте. Он даже разрешает себе вспомнить, как в выпускном классе они тоже смотрели на октябрьские фейерверки вдвоём. Кожа на запястье под свежим рисунком чесалась, шумели дети, и Чондэ, очарованный бутонами ярких огней, сказал Бэкхёну беззвучное «я тебя люблю», глядя в глаза сверкающему небу.

(В тот вечер прозвучало ещё одно признание, и его тоже никто не услышал.)

(Но это было так давно.)


End file.
